Covin
Covin is a Bosmer prisoner, who was formerly a bandit and a mediator with the hill tribes of the Reach. The Bosmer is a somewhat complex person, well spoken and cultured and yet driven to destruction, with a short temper. Covin suffers from a unique curse, inflicted on him by a witch. The mad woman offered him the means to escape imprisonment, by allowing him to use his chains as a weapon. However, escape became more impossible than ever as the Bosmer would undergo cardiac arrest, upon leaving his cell. It is revealed that he must be within somebody's custody, by some figure of authority. Whether it's a soldier like Kor or an agent, like Ren, he must serve them, to stay alive. He appears in Brave New World, where he is conscripted into Asin's army by Kor, he serves the Jarl of Morthal for some time before moving up the chain of command and serving Asin himself. After Asin perishes, Covin has no choice but to seek out a new captor, he seeks out Ren Oakenshield and asks her to bare his curse. She agrees to conscript him and he serves her for the next two years as seen in House of Troubles. In The Manipulator and the Subservient, Covin and Ren cohabitate and are expecting a child, he is free of his curse as he has served his prison sentence, however, he is still obsessed with the witch that cursed him to begin with Biography Covin was born in one a tribal village, on the High Rock/Skyrim boarder. His upbringing was somewhat unique as he was taken from his parents, moments after birth and given to a maternal or paternal figure to be raised. Eventually, something happened that forced him and the rest of the children to leave the village behind them. They travelled up, into the mountains, during a harsh winter and they were forced to look after the younger children as they would surely perish otherwise. Covin found himself responsible for a young girl, named Newla, who he took under his wing as his sibling but she was more of a daughter to him. He eventually found himself in the company of Azarath Goris and Nathaniel Sans. He ran with them for a number of years as the smartest member of the group and the most cultured, he was able to communicate and blend in with several hill tribes, throughout Skyrim and High Rock, including the Forsworn. Covin eventually abandoned this life, he confides in Azarath that he was secretly scared of Nathaniel as he had a darker side that everyone else seemed to be ignoring. His fears weren't exactly unfounded as Nathaniel did, eventually, attack several women and even went as far as raping one of them. The Bosmer always looked down on Azarath, for his blind loyalty and reminds him that he should have gotten out, when Covin did. Covin was eventually arrested and his sentence would put him behind bars for ten years. The Bosmer loathed his time in prison and eventually made a deal with another prisoner, a witch, who promised him that he could have the power to escape his cell and destroy his captors. Covin was more than satisfied with this offer and agreed to undergo this transformation, only to be informed of the catch, the catch was that his curse bound him to his cell and his life depended on captivity. This meant that escape was now impossible as leaving his cell would cause his heart to fail, of course, he didn't know this until the next day, by which time the Witch had already been taken outside and executed. Brave New World Covin continued to dwell inside his cell, expecting to serve a long eight year sentence. However, his sorrowful life takes a different turn as the city of Morthal is invaded. Though he is originally hostile to Kor, he is eventually forced to admit that he must serve him, in order to survive. His prison sentence is replaced with a service of servitude, he now serves Asin and all who follow him as an agent. House of Troubles After Asin's empire crumbled, Covin was left alone, with only twenty four hours to live. Not knowing who else to turn to, he seeks out Ren Oakenshield and asks to be taken into her custody. He doesn't expect the Breton to agree as he had tried to kill her twenty four hours earlier, however, to his surprise she does. Though she is originally disgusted with him and treats him poorly, Ren begins to value Covin's services and Covin as a person. The Manipulator and the Subservient Covin returns as a major character in MATS, he resides with Ren, after freeing himself of his curse and has a child on the way. However, all is not well as Covin becomes obsessed with the fact that the witch who had cursed him before, Wynonna, may possibly still be alive. The Bosmer has spent the last eight years searching for her, to no avail... Relationships Azarath Goris Covin apparently used to run with Nathaniel and Azarath, in their bandit clan. He talks little of this time, with anyone else but apparently he was very loyal to their cause, going as far as to attacking guards and getting himself beaten on their behalf. The Bosmer is amazed that Azarath is still alive and honestly believed that Nathaniel would have betrayed and/or killed him during the twenty years that he was absent. He turned out to be right as Nathaniel did betray Azarath, however, Covin takes no joy from hearing this and pities the Dunmer for his blind loyalty. Despite their connection, Covin is still not above torturing Azarath for information and then leaving him half dead in his cell. On top of this, the Bosmer sparked the final events that allowed Jorthar to possess Azarath's body and thus destroyed the Dunmer's relationship with Elana and sent him down the path that would lead him to become the Mediator. Kor Covin was drafted into servitude, by Kor and told to carry out a number of tasks. The Bosmer seemed to have little to no respect for Kor, going as far as to insult him on regular occasions and constantly comparing him to a dog. He seems relieved when he is told that he has to work for Asin instead. Asin Covin is drafted into Asin's army and is forced to work for him, Asin doesn't seem to be interested in conversing with Covin and doesn't say any more than what is necessary to give him his task and tell him to get to it. Ren Oaken-shield Covin and Ren first meet on the battlefield, when the Bosmer tries to kill her for Asin. Ren proves to be a formidable opponent and he is eventually forced to retreat. After the battle, Covin loses his Jailors and must surrender himself to someone else's custody, in order to stay alive. He realizes that Ren Oaken-Shield is the only person he knows who has some authority and pursues her, hoping that she'd take him into her custody. In House of Troubles, Ren becomes Covin's fourth 'Jailor' and at first, despises him, demanding that he does assassination missions for her and threatens him with punishment and even death for failing. The Breton's attitude towards him changes somewhat when Covin returns, after fighting Tyranus' apprentice. The Bosmer, despite the way that he is treated, shows a great deal of concern for Ren and the infant that she is caring for. The relationship between her and Covin improves over time and she eventually sees Covin as a friend and an advisor. He proves himself to quite knowledgeable about the hill tribes and seems to go above and beyond as far as his duties go. When Covin explains to Ren that he cares about her wellbeing and her life, not just because he needs her to live but also, because of the respect that he has for her, she begins to see him in a different light. She eventually asks Covin to go on a 'date' with her, though this confuses the Bosmer and he is somewhat reluctant, he eventually agrees. The two share a drink and discuss their pasts, Covin reveals to Ren that he used to be a representative for Azarath's clan as they dealt with the hill tribes and Ren informs him about her past as a Stormcloak and her place within the Fighter's Guild. Ren eventually gets drunk on wine and tries to seduce Covin, she takes him back to her room and the two end up sleeping together. They wake up the next morning to discover that Ren, unsurprisingly, has a hangover, to which Covin makes her a potion that helps it pass over. It is revealed that Ren trusts Covin, to a great extent at this point. The two of them continue to travel together, though it isn't known whether or not they are in a relationship and whether or not Covin feels as strongly for Ren as the latter does for the former. In Aia's flash forward, Covin reveals that he is married to Ren and that her death drove him to travel back in time and inform Aia of the terrible future that awaited them. He claims that Ren sacrificed her own life to make it so. Aia/Griever Covin hasn't met her yet but his future self intercepts her timeline and contacts her, he informs her of her future, that Robin will die and Aia will commit suicide, most likely because she sees her lover die in such a horrible way. The Bosmer explains that his wife, who is presumably Ren, informed him a lot about Aia and Robin and their past. He begs Aia to do as he asks, so that Ren's sacrifice and his own sacrifice isn't for nothing. Robin Like Aia, Covin hasn't met Robin yet but his future self knows a great deal about her. Though he doesn't speak about his or Ren's relationship with Robin, he does kneel beside her body and gently strokes her face out of affection. Personality Covin is a blunt, well spoken person, who is usually quiet and rarely speaks. When he does speak, he is usually quite formal and depending on whether or not the person is worthy of his respect, he is often quite condescending and harsh. Though Covin is considered to be an unsophisticated, uneducated, barbarian by most, he is actually a little more complex than most give him credit for. Covin is well versed in the lore of the hill tribes, he is fluent in several tribal languages and can seamlessly blend into their cultures. He has a great deal of love for tribes and tribal culture and has a deep seeded loathing for society and anything that forces these tribes to change. He is quite traditional and mourns the loss of dead tribes greatly. When it comes to people who he has no respect for, like Kor, he is never afraid to show his lack of respect, even if it could mean facing punishment. Respect is something that has to be earned in Covin's eyes and power and wealth aren't seen as free passes. He seems to have a great deal of respect for Ren Oakenshield and seemingly takes on a great deal of abuse, along with death threats and other threats of torture. The two seem to have a stronger relationship, after he comes back from his mission, he explains that he doesn't take death threats seriously as dealing with them used to be his day job. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:781778 Brave New World VI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:786948 Brave New World VII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:792093 Brave New World VIII] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18821 The House of Troubles RP (Part IV)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20178 The House of Troubles RP (Part V)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22134 The House of Troubles RP (Part VI)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23778#27 The House of Troubles RP (Epilogue)] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23836 The Manipulator and the Subservient RP] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:24403 The Manipulator and the subservient: Part II] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25842#379 The Manipulator and the Subservient: Part III] Trivia *Covin makes a reference to Mortal Kombat, when he hunts Tyre, he wraps one of his chains around the child's arm and yells 'get the fuck over here!' **This reference was actually unintentional. *Covin was originally mistaken to be Jaryl Oakvale. *Covin's chain powers have similarities to several characters, though he isn't really based on any of them. His supernatural chains are similar to Jacob Marley in A Christmas Carol, the way that they are used resembles Scorpion from Mortal Kombat and Doctor Octopus from Spider Man and his abilities overall have been compared to the bending abilities from Avatar: The Last Airbender, the author had not been exposed to that show at the time, however. Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosmer Category:Warriors Category:Forsworn Category:Bandits Category:Convicts Category:Bastards